


Spidey love

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Big brother Roman | Creativity "Princey" Sanders, Capslock, Fluff, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Roman and his little brother Virgil have some bonding time.Thanks, Roman's mom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Spidey love

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/190594023254/spidey-love

The loud crying was heard for the millionth time in the house, reaching Roman's room. "Ugh, I'm coming, baby who should have a name by now!"

Going downstairs, he could notice him ALMOST FALLING FROM THE CRADLE!! Phew, Ro managed to get him safe in time. "Ok kid, I know you're not the type to fall back asleep after your, eh... adventures. So, how about we-", He looked around to see the spider plushie on the table, "Heh, your spider love is unique, my little knight. You know, you could- ...Idea!!!"

"Stay here", the auto-proclamaid Prince then went to his room and, after a few minutes, came down with a box and set it on the floor.

"Bah?", The baby was confused.

"Don't worry, NoName. You're in good hands", he assured. "Bleh", Roman gasped dramatically, "How dare you? And thinking I'm doing this for you"

The kid kept himself silent. "Ugh, alright". He finally opened the box and started to search.

"Popò?", Roman was doubting the kid wasn't actually insulting him on purpose. "Why?? Of all the names. Why calling me "Poo" in italian?"

"Po?", "Stop!!" came the whine.

"Alright, doesn't matter. Look at-", He pulled out a Spiderman costume of the same size of the baby, "-This!"

"Let's thank my mom to not have thrown it away. You have to know, you have the honor of wearing my favourite costume of when i was your age!"

"...Yeah, okay. You don't seem very talkative"

After some struggling to make the kid collaborate, Roman won at putting it on him!

"There", he picked him up and went towards the mirror. The baby looked amazed at the sight. "See? You have a big brother who can make you these cool stuff"

The little hand went to touch the glass. Ro chuckled. "What are you trying to do? That is you right there, Spidey"

"Popò!", ...uh? The little finger of his pointed at the Roman of the mirror, "Popò!"

And then he pointed at the actual Roman beside him. He gave him a wide smile, excited, "Popò!!"

The big brother didn't know what to say. He giggled. "You are our little hero, aren't you?". Said hero blepped at him with such convintion, of which it made 'Popò' laugh again. "I can notice you have already achieved your powers! Your smile makes my day, Spidey!"

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/190594023254/spidey-love


End file.
